Chosen One
by 2funE4U
Summary: Sarah has just moved into the Anubis House. Victor is long dead, but Rufus isn't. Will Sarah be able to be with her true love? Or will her powers destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

JEROME'S POV.

I didn't want to wake up, I was having the most wonderful dream.

I was talking to this beautiful girl, but now I couldn't remember anything about except that if she was real I would be smitten.

''Jerome! Wake up!''

''What do you want Alfie?''

''There's a new girl, and she is hot!''

''New girl?'' I asked suddenly very interested, ''Is she her now?''

''Yeah!''

''So she's going to be taking the bed in Patricia's room, the one Maria used to be in?''

''Yeah, come on. Let's go talk to her.'' I smiled, and we left our room.

Sure enough, there was a girl standing in the doorway.

Trudy was telling her about the place and where she was going to be staying while she was at the house of Anubis.

''Up the stairs sweetie,'' Trudy instructed.

''Thanks.'' I watched completely star struck as she made her way up the stairs carrying her luggage behind her.

When she was out of hear shot I went over to Trudy, ''Who was that?''

''Sarah? She's a new student here; she'll be taking Maria's place. She came from America like Nina.'' hmm I thought.

''Well I'm going to go welcome her to the family.''

''Good idea, Jerome I bet she'll like that.''

SARAH'S POV.

I pulled my suitcases up the stairs and through a door. I stood in a hallway not sure which way to go.

A voice came from behind me, ''If your looking for you room it's that door at the end of the hall. If you're looking for a hot date, he's right behind you.''

I turned around and came face to face with the hottest guy I'd every seen.

He had brown hair with flecks of a lighter blonde. He was tall and had blue eyes that made me want to melt.

He smiled at me as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing on the planet, and it was all his.

''I like to someone's name before I go out with them,'' It felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

I wanted to curse myself. I don't fall over for anyone, but when I looked in his eyes I felt like I was the only person in the world who mattered.

His voice called me from my thoughts. ''I'm Jerome, and you are?''

''Sarah.'' He smiled, and found that I wanted to please him, to make him happy. ''It was nice meeting you Jerome, but I have to go put all my stuff away.''

''Want me to come help you?'' Did he think I couldn't do things on my own?

''No thanks I can handle it,'' His smile faltered for a second, but he quickly grabbed my bags anyway and headed toward my new room. ''You don't have to do this,'' I told him, but not wanting him to stop.

''I know, but I want to,'' and with that he opened the door.

He pulled the cases in. Earlier I had tried to take one of them, but he hadn't let me.

Once inside the room he set my bags down next to the empty bed. ''Do you want me to help you unpack?''

''It's okay Jerome; I think I can handle two suitcases and a backpack on my own.''

''I'll just leave you to it then,'' with that he ducked out of the room.

I wish he would've stayed, but I shook my head. ''Come on Sarah, you promised yourself you wouldn't fall for another guy, unless you really know him.''

''Who are you talking to?'' a girl asked and I whirled around.

Standing there was a girl, she had dark hair with pink extensions, and she looked like a punk-Goth fairy.

''Never mind. Who are you?''

''Sarah,'' I held out my hand.

She took it, ''Patricia,'' She told me smiling. ''Have you met everyone yet?''

''Trudy, Jerome, you, and this weird boy who just stared at me from behind the door.''

''Coco colored skin?''

''Yeah.''

''That's Alfie,'' she smiled, but stopped when she noticed I was watching her.

''So, that's you bed over there,'' she pointed to the bed, ''and you can use that dresser over there,'' she gestured to my right.

''Thanks, I'll just unpack.''

''Okay, and by the way, supper's in about,'' Patricia looked at her watch, ''5 minutes, k?''

"Okay." Patricia nodded and left the room.

I opened the first suitcase, and pulled out some shirts & a few sweatshirts. I emptied the rest of the bag, and neatly put away all of the contents.

In the second bag I found some more clothes, underneath were smaller bags.

My Ice Breaker bag, my Sparta bag, and the bag my older brother Tyson had made for me 3 years ago, I took them out and hung them from the chair that was placed in front of a small writing desk.

After I had stuffed the empty suitcases under my new bed.

I unzipped my backpack, and pulled out a picture.

It was of me and my grandparents; I set it carefully on the nightstand.

I took out some of my favorite books, and stacked them on a self.

I pulled out my notebook, and my box of important/special things. I put them carefully underneath the bed and closed my eyes.

''Supper!'' Trudy yelled up the stairs.

Time to meet everyone I thought, and then out loud,

''It's game time.''

**Hope you like it! Plz comment! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**JEROME'S POV**

Everyone listened to Patricia talk about the new girl, ''She's from America like you Nina, and she seems really shy so be nice.''

Is that what Patricia thought of Sarah? She had seemed so outgoing, not shy at all.

''Hi everybody,'' we all turned toward the voice.

Sarah was standing there. She noticed the empty seat next to me, and sat down. '

'So Sarah, I'm Nina. This is Fabian,'' Nina explained pointing to a good-looking boy next to her.

''I'm Amber, nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too.''

''I'm Mick.''

''Hey.''

''And I'm Alfie. A pleaser to meet you this beautiful day.''

''O-okay.'' Sarah said looking a little creeped out.

I wanted to punch Alfie for even trying to flirt with her.

He could have every girl, I just wanted Sarah.

_***DINNER AND ONE FOODFIGHT LATER***_

''Do you like it here?'' I asked Sarah as we climbed the stairs.

''Yeah everyone seems really cool, well, except Alfie.'' She laughed, and I joined in.

She had an amazing laugh, like chimes playing a lullaby.

We reached her room, and I didn't want her to go. ''See you tomorrow then?''

''Of course, Jerome,'' she smiled her brilliant smile, and went into her room.

I frowned, as I walked back down the hall.

Why did I want to kiss her so badly? She was just a girl, and there are plenty of those.

I entered my room, plopped on the bed, and fell asleep thinking of Sarah.

**SARAH'S POV**

I closed the door, and couldn't help thinking about Jerome, and how if I had gone onto my tippy-toes.

I could've kissed his perfect lips. I climbed into bed and fell asleep wishing that I knew him better.

_*DREAM*_

_I was standing in a small dusty room, which looked like an attic. _

_There was a small pool on the floor, I bent down, and beyond the water was Jerome. _

_He was in chains, his face was bruised, and he had a gash on his forehead. _

_I put my hand in water, I kept reaching, I slipped, and fell in. _

_I crashed to the ground and limped over to Jerome. _

_Then I noticed that I could breath. I set to work unbinding him. _

_When I was almost done, I heard a man coming. I quickly finished untying Jerome. _

_I carried him father away from the voice. _

_''We'll get him to tell us where she went.'' _

_''But Rufus-'' _

_''I have it under control, Jared,'' the man named Rufus assured the other man, Mr. Winkler. _

_I pulled Jerome around the room, and made a wide arch back towards the opening. Almost there... _

_''Where did he go?'' yelled one of the men. '_

_'I don't know!'' _

_'__'We have to find him, quick!'' I ran with Jerome to the exit I pushed him through, and was halfway through when something grabbed my ankle. _

_''Not so fast Sarah,'' it was the man, Rufus. He yanked on my leg, and I was wrenched out of Jerome's hands. _

_''NO!'' I screamed. _

_*DREAM OVER*_

The man from my dreams was staring at me when I woke up. I screamed, and he fled.

Patricia was next to me in an instent along with Amber, Nina, and Trudy.

I looked around searching for Jerome, just then all four boys burst through the door, ''Is everyone alright?'' Jerome asked.

I couldn't talk the man from my dream had been in my room staring right at me.

''Sweetie? Are you okay?''

''There was a man staring right at me when I woke up Trudy. He was right there,'' I pointed at the foot of my bed.

''It's okay dear probably just a bad dream.''

''He was there when I woke up. I swear.''

JEROME'S POV

Sarah kept going on about a man in her room. I looked around the room, and noticed that the window was open.

''Was the window open before?''

Sarah looked confused, ''What?''

''Was the window open when you went to sleep?'' I asked again.

''No.''

''Then there was someone in here tonight,'' I pointed at the opened window.

Sarah burst into tears and hugged Trudy, ''I told you!'' she wailed.

''It's okay,'' Trudy reassured her, "Everything going to be okay."

*IN THE MORNING*

''Are you okay Sarah?''

''Sure.'' I moved to comfort her.

''Everything will be okay,'' I tried to reassure her like Trudy had last night.

Sarah scooted closer, and laid her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her, and she sighed in a way that seemed content.

''Time to go to school,'' Trudy announced, ruining my moment with Sarah.

''Okay,'' Sarah replied as we got up.

''Fancy walking to school with me.''

''Very much, yes,'' she smiled happily.

''Let's go then.'' We left the house of Anubis, and headed toward the school.

Patricia came up to us, ''What did the man look like?''

''Excuse me?''

''I think it's this man who came, and did the same thing to me. I need to make sure it wasn't.''

''He had short hair, kind of blonde. Looked around late 30's, or early 40's, blue eyes, and super creepy.'' I watched Patricia grow very pale.

''Thanks Sarah, it means a lot.''

''Sure thing.''

''I got to go.''

''See you later Patricia,'' Sarah replied, but Patricia was already running to catch up with Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie.

''It's okay she does that to everybody,'' I tried to get a smile on her face. I couldn't stand to see her so sad.

''We're here,'' I announced as we walked through the front doors, ''Welcome to prison.'' There, that got a smile. A small smile, but it was still a smile.

''So, how do I find my locker, and where is Mr. Winkler's class?''

''Ah, there you are Miss Jackson. Right this way I'll show you where your locker is and give you a map of the school,'' Mr. Sweet came up to us, and led Sarah towards his office.

''Welcome to We Love Sarah Land, population, Jerome,'' Alfie patted me on the back.

''Oh, shut up Alfie,'' I didn't feel like joking around today.

''Well, see you later Jerome.''

''See ya.'' I kept walking until I reached my locker I opened it up, put my books away, and shut it.

Right next to me was Sarah, who was struggling to open her locker.

She couldn't get the key in the hole, because her hands were shaking badly.

''Here let me help you,'' I took the key from her hands lingering longer than necessary. She blushed and stepped aside.

I put the key in the hole, and turned. And with a small 'click' her locker swung open.

''Thanks.''

''No problem,'' I told her blushing slightly.

''I got to go to class catch ya later, yeah?''

I didn't want her to leave, ''Umm, we have the next class together, do you fancy me walking over there with you?''

''Not at all, that would be great Jerome.'' She smiled as we walked towards History.

''So I was wondering, do you want to go out for lunch after school.''

She blushed, looked down, and back up at me, ''I'd like that a lot.'' We kept walking until we made it to Mr. Winkler's classroom.

We sat down together in the back.

''Okay class. There's a project we'll all be working on, you'll each make a diorama that must reprsent a historical event happened at least a hundred years ago.

I will assign you partners, and no Jerome you cannot trade. Are we all clear?''

''Yes,'' have the class mumbled.

Amber raised her hand.

''Yes, Amber?''

''When will we know who's partnered with who?''

''Good question, Patricia and Alfie-''

''Yes!'' Alfie yelled smiling at Patricia, who grinned back.

''Fabian and Nina together. Amelia and George, Greg and Pam, Amber and Mick, and finally Jerome and our newest student, Sarah. Did I miss anyone? Good. So-''

''RINGGG! RINGGG!''

We all got up to leave. ''Okay we'll talk about this tomorrow then.''

Sarah and I walked out, ''So what do you want to do our project on?'' I asked because I had no idea.

''How about... Greece and the Greek gods?''

''Brilliant, see you later I got to get to science.''

''See you later Jerome,'' she smiled and walked off.

The rest of the day went by as if someone had hit the fast-forward button. I flew through all of my classes until the day was over.

I went to my locker and saw Sarah putting some of her books into her bag.

''Hey Sarah. Are we still on for lunch?''

''Of course, but do you want to stop by the house, and put away our stuff first?''

''Sure, of course great idea.''

''Okay I'll meet you there I just have to ask Patricia something.''

''See you there,'' she smiled, spotted Patricia leaving, and hurried after her.

''Has Jerome found himself a new girlfriend?'' I turned around, and there was Mick.

''What do you mean?'' ''I mean you and new girl.

"You've really nice to her, so I was wondering, how would you feel if I told you I was going out with her?''

''I'd punch you in the face.''

He smiled, ''Knew it.''

I watched him walk up to Amber, probably asking her out. And by the sounds of her squealing she said yes.

I picked up my bag, and walked back towards home.

I tossed my bag on my bed, and went to get Sarah.

As I neared her door I heard voices; Nina's, Fabian's, Amber's, Alfie's, Patricia's, and Sarah's.

They were talking about Sarah helping them figure out what's going on

"So, do want to help us?"

''Yes, but let's recap, shall we? Nina has a locket that opens secret panels throughout the house, Rufus is trying to live forever, and the house is alive?''

''Yeah that's about it,'' Patricia replied.

''So, you in?'' Nina asked.

''Yeah.''

''Welcome to the club, Sibuna.''

''Sibuna.'' I had enough, I wanted answers, and then my date with Sarah.

I stormed in, ''What is going on?'' Everyone jumped in surprise, ''Come on I heard it all, what are you up to?''

They all looked at each other, except Sarah, then she spoke up, ''We have to tell him, we can trust him, he can keep a secret.''

Patricia looked at Nina and Fabian, they nodded, ''Okay Jerome here it is...''

When they finished telling me they told me about the club, and their sign, ''You in?''

I looked at Sarah's hopeful face, I put my hand over one eye, ''Sibuna.''

''Sibuna.''

''Ready to go now Sarah?''

''Yeah, see you guys later.''

We walked out of the room, and heard Amber say, ''Don't you think they make a cute couple?''

''Come on Sarah, let's leave before Amber follows us.''

''Yeah.''

''Tell me about your parents Sarah,'' I asked as I opened the door for her.

She stiffened slightly, ''Well, their names are Rachel and James Clarkson.''

''James Clarkson? The millionaire?''

''Yeah that's him,'' she frowned as we walked toward Buckley's Bunions.

''Why so sad?''

''My parents don't like me, they sent me here because I was too much trouble.

Always getting in fights at school, and later kicked out of them.

This was there way to get rid of me, boarding school.'' She sat down in a booth, and I sat next to her.

She looked so sad I put my arm around her, and she leaned into my chest.

''I know how you feel. My parents put me in boarding school when I was eight. They didn't want me.''

Sarah looked up at me, she put her arms around my neck, ''I'm so sorry Jerome.''

We stayed like that until we heard someone ask us, ''Are you going to buy anything?''

I looked up, ''No.''

''Then get out.''

''Let's go Sarah.''

''Where do you want to go now?''

''We can go to the park across the street?''

''Sounds like a plan.''

We crossed the street, and sat on a bench that viewed that small pond.

We stayed there in silence for a few minutes, and then I decided to do 'The Move.' I yawned loudly and stretched, by the end of my fake yawn my arm us around her.

''Really Jerome? You're trying to pull the move on me?''

I blushed slightly, and started to pull my arm back. ''I didn't say you couldn't leave it there,'' Sarah whispered, I smiled leaving my arm where it had recently been.

''I just would've done it differently,'' she continued slyly, ''I would've done it like this.''

She yawned like I had, stretching, but when her arm was around me she didn't just leave it there.

She grabbed my head, pulled me closely, and kissed me.

After a few seconds I pulled away, ''I like you version of the move way better than mine.''

She laughed and I joined in. She looked at her phone, which had started vibrating. She glanced at the screen and smiled.

''Who's texting you?'' I asked afraid it was a past boyfriend, and she wouldn't want really want me.

''It's my cousin Lily, she was like a sister to me. When my parents didn't want me she was the only person I could turn to.

My oldest brother was always away, and my other brother was a huge jerk, always snippy because our parents liked him best.''

''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay, I have Lily, a ton of other friends, and an amazing boyfriend I wish was mine.''

''Who? Is it Alfie?''

She laughed as she replied to her cousin's text, and hit text, ''I was talking about you, Jerome.''

I blushed beat red, ''Oh.''

She glanced at her phone again, ''We should head back.'' I looked up at the sun, which had dipped lower and lower still in the sky.

''Your right, we should probably head back.''

Sarah got up, and held out her hand. I took it, and she pulled me up.

As we left I saw a shadow of a man move behind the trees. He was watching us I thought.

My instincts told me to run, so I followed them.

I dragged Sarah along after me, trying to get far away from the shadow man.

We reached Anubis house in no time, and saw wrestling on the front lawn. Boys were plowing other boys.

Sarah stepped forward when the match was over, ''I want to fight.''

SARAH'S POV

Everyone stared at me then laughed.

I felt insulted, ''What? You think just because I'm a girl I can't fight as well as you can?''

Someone yelled from the crowed, ''Yeah, that's exactly what we think!''

''Bring it on, I can take on anyone.''

''Weakest guy wrestle her so we can move on!'' Someone yelled.

Another yelled, ''Have Fabian do it!'' They pushed Fabian to the front, and all he said was, ''I can't hit a girl.''

I walked up and twisted his arm around, he fell instantly.

''Who's next?''

''Bring it on new girl,'' I turned Mick was standing there.

''Ready?'' I asked.

''Always.'' He charged me then. I dropped to the ground, and tripped him.

Grabbing his leg, and holding him in a lock.

''One, Two, Three! He's out for the count!''

I let go and helped him to his feet. He smiled, "You're tougher than you look you know.''

I smiled back at him, ''I know.'' Then I turned to Jerome, "Hey Jerome?''

''Yeah?''

''Want to wrestle?''

He looked nervous for a second and then smiled, ''Let's do it.''

So we got in our positions and... GO!

I jumped on his back, and softly brought him to the ground, face up.

I pinned his arms. We looked at each other, ''One!'' we smiled at one another, ''Two! Three!''

I leaned in and we kissed.

A bunch of OOOHHHS went up, but I ignored them.

I pulled back, smiling, and helped Jerome to stand up.

''Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend mate!'' Mick yelled to Jerome over all the laughing.

Soon the wrestling went back to normal, and our little scene was forgotten by everyone except our housemates.

I watched the fights until I felt eyes on the back. I turned quickly, Jerome was watching me.

When we locked eyes he grinned. I grinned back but still felt eyes on my back I turned around again and saw a man standing in the shadows.

I shied away from the mysterious man, he made me uncomfortable.

I was shocked, no one frightened me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RUFUS'S POV

I watched the chosen one and her buffoon.

She was strong, smart, and very determined.

She was a going to be a challenge.

I need to catch her alone when she was most vulnerable.

I smiled, although the girl was capable and resourceful, she would be no match for me.

I turned away; time to get ready for the final hour. Only 3 days now, I could almost taste it on my tongue.

The taste of victory, of knowing that I was so close to victory. The world was soon to be mine, all mine.

JEROME'S POV

Sarah looked lovely as we all went back to the house.

Sweety had seen what we had been doing, and sent us all back to house.

She walked near me, I felt as if she was on a different planet.

She hadn't said a word; she would only nod her head absently.

Sarah had the most scared look on her face as if she had just seen something horrid.

I touched her arm, and she jerked to life, saying "Jerome, you scared me."

I was really worried then. Sarah never got scared.

Ever.

I continued staring at her, until she blushed and kept walking toward the house.

I watched as she opened the door, and stepped through. I sighed, she was so perfect.

I started to follow her in.

But I heard a man say, "Oh, no you aren't." I turned around, and felt something hard hit me on the head.

Then, the whole world went black.

**Sorry it's so short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Hello Chosen One****  
****  
****Sarah's POV****  
**  
Where was Jerome? He had been behind me only a second ago.

Maybe he was still outside. I walked out, but Jerome was no where to be seen.

I turned to go back in, but a man in black blocking the door.

"Hello chosen one," he said as he grinned evilly. Before I had the chance to scream everything went black.

**Sorry this chap is so short, but I've been working on my other stories. If you want me to keep doing this story, plz give me some ides. COMMENT!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up, my head spinning and I felt a pounding sensation that seemed as though it would split open my skull.

When I could finally see straight I realized I was duct taped to a chair, and the man must have wrapped it around a lot because I couldn't move at all.

I tried screaming but the piece over mouth wouldn't allow it.

Across from me sat an unmoving figure, I jolted when I realized it was Jerome.

After trying to scream for five more minutes but only having muffled sounds come out I gave up on it.

"Well, well, well, what do you we have here?" I went frigid as I recognized the voice.

It was the voice from my nightmares at least one of them.

This one was always trying to lock me up, and I guess it finally had. Hooray for it.

"Hello Sarah. Sorry about all this but we can't have you going around and because reincarnated can we? So you'll just have to die then. Why is Jerome here, might you ask? Because I want you to suffer, I want you to watch your friend die before your eyes. When you were the old Sarah you turned on me, and now that you're back. Just as you were when we were kids, well, I can't have history repeat can I? But don't worry my dear; you have a day to spend with the boy. That is, _if _he wakes up."

I shook my head back and forth.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! It can't end like this! _

But no matter how hard I wished it wasn't so, it was. Jerome and I were going to die.

And it was all my fault.

**please review! sorry it's so short! i'll try to put up another chapter soon! =D**


	6. The End

**Dear Readers,**

I decided since this story isn't going anywhere anymore I'm going to give you a summery on what I was going to write-

Sarah is the reincarnated Sarah F.S. will unlimited powers and such.She destroys Rufus.Jerome and Sarah are okay and everything is wonderful.

So yeah that's just about it. Not very interesting I know, so that's all I'm doing for this Fanfic. If you want to read some good stories I have some others so does Starlightchick, A Reviewing Reader, allthepossibilites, bookgirl39, Reflection noitcelfeR, and Dinosaurs-are-blue all have great stuff you should check out. I hoped you enjoyed my story while it lasted. Bye!

**=D**


End file.
